The Light of Love
by angelprincess22
Summary: IK SM The shikon jewel is almost complete and Kagome is dreading the day when it becomes whole.She is in love with Inu and he loves her but will she ever know? Read and find out.RR
1. Default Chapter

Well hello again! I hope you like this story it is my first kag/inu f/f. Well read and review!

BY THE WAY I DO NOT  OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CARACTERS!

CHAPTER 1

Kogome's POV

The light of the moon shone through my bedroom window to glitter reflectively on the beautiful shard of the sacred jewel of four souls that I held in my trembling hands. A fresh round of tears spilled down my cheeks and I felt my heart rip into shreds as I made my decision. I turned slowly away from the window and slipped out of my room and then the front door only pausing long enough to grab a green note pad and a pen from the table. I made my way to the bone eater's well through my tears. I fell to my knees beside it and let out a soul shattering sob.

"Oh Inuyasha! Why oh why did it have to be you! Why couldn't I have fallen in love with...Hojo... or, or anyone besides you... you, who, are in love with Kikyo."

I shook all over and my head pounded and my heart hurt. I would help him get the last shard of the jewel and then I would leave him forever I thought glumly. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was time. I stood my shoulders set in a grim determination. I would not tell the others.

"It is time." I said.

Inuyasha's point of view

I paced outside of the bone eater's well, where was she? she had been gone for three days now that was plenty of time to get what she needed and come back. Had I said something to anger her? I thought back and remembered her smiling face as she had gone into the well and knew that she was not angry at least not with me.

Then a thought that I didn't particularly relish came to mind what if she was with a guy from her time and she had forgotten about us already? Just that thought made my insides curl.

"She would not betray me like that." I said dismissing the thought almost immediately, yet I paced faster.

Where was she?

Suddenly I heard rustling noises inside the well. Moonlight illuminated the well through the trees and I felt relief when I saw the familiar face come up above the wall of the well as moonlight fell on her face I knew something was wrong. I smelled tears and sadness coming from her and I could not keep myself from going to her and lifting her out of the well.

She was lighter and seemed to be almost breakable.

"Hello Inuyasha." she said softly and her eyes shone like obsidian.

"What's wrong Kagome?" I asked as I set her on her feet.

She gave a watery smile and she smelled even more of sadness.

"Nothing..." A sharp arrow through my heart was the result of her lie. She trusted me with her life, she did not trust me wih her heart, but she trusted this Hojo with it. The thought brought anger and jealousy and more pain than it should have, if he breaks her heart I will kill him.

I grabbed her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake.

"Don't lie to me Kagome, I want to help you if I can." I looked into her eyes and saw a pain so great that I pulled her close and held her tightly.

"Inu don't do this, not now." I stiffened and let her go. Tears were streaming down her face and I saw that she was trembling.

Damn me for wanting to comfort her, and damn her for rejecting me.

"What in the devil's seven hells do you want me to do! I try to comfort you and you don't want me to!"

At my outburst she started sobbing and cried harder. I cursed myself silently, I had expected anger not this pain. Then something broke loose inside me and I did something I had wanted to do for a long time now...

Sango's POV

"Do you think that she will come back Sango?" Shippo asked suddenly turning to me.

"I hope so, I really do" I said remembering her confession on the night before she went to her own era.

FLASHBACK :

Kagome lay beside Sango in a seperate hut from where Kaede, Inuyasha, and Miroku meditated.

A fire burned in the center of the hut. Both women looked into the flames thinking. Sango, do you love Miroku I mean really love him?"

"Yes I do, but don't tell him."

"What does it feel like?"

"I don't know how to explain it ... its like..."

"Like your whole world depends on what that one person thinks and feels about you, and their happiness is all that matters even if it means hurting for the rest of your life to make sure that they are happy even though you are not." Kagome finished sadly.

"You are in love with Inuyasha." It was a statement not a question.

She nodded her head sadly.

"He loves Kikyo still even after all the times she tried to kill him... me, I was always only his jewel finder and nothing more. No matter how much I love him what I want can never be. Because even if he does care for me Kikyo consumes his heart and I cannot bear to be second to Kikyo or any other woman."

Sango looked at kagome thoughtfuly.

"Kagome you are one of the most kindhearted people I know ... yet I think that you are wrong about him and his feelings for Kikyo."

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and turned to the wall and fell asleep.

END FLASHBACK :

"Sango? Are you all right?" Miroku asked concern edging his voice, concern for me. I blushed to the roots of my hair.

"Yes Miroku, I am. Yet I fear that Kagome is not," I bit my bottom lip not knowing if I should say what I knew or not.

"What ails her Sango?" Kaede asked quietly.

I decided that it would be better to tell them then to make up a lie.

" Four nights ago, when you, Miroku, and Inuyasha were meditating," I blushed recalling my own admission to love I looked down at my hands that were nervously twisting. with an effort I stilled them and looked up at them again.

"well, she told me that she was in love with Inuyasha."

I THINK I WILL LEVE IT AT THAT! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	2. chapter 2

Well hello to all of my readers! I hope you enjoy this chappie sorry it took so long to update! Thanx to all my reviewers!

CHAPTER 2 ALONE

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Yippee!" shouted Shippo while he jumped up and down.

"Continue." Kaede said softly.

I nodded and continued sadly.

"She thinks that Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyo and that he could never love her the way that she deserves, that Kikyo consumes his heart and soul when in actuality he has turned from Kikyo to Kagome but she refuses to see it. His feelings for both women had changed throughout the two years that Kagome had come to the warring states era. I see it every time Inuyasha looks at her."

"Aye, and ye are worried that once the jewel is whole she will leave and not come back again to our era, leaving Inuyasha free to be with Kikyo."

" Yet that would destroy Inuyasha since he now loves Kagome desperately even if he has not realized it yet himself." Miroku mused.

"Huh?" Shippo asked lost from the conversation.

I looked at Miroku and sighed for someone who was so bright he was incredibly stupid.

Miroku's POV

Why is Sango looking at me like that? he wondered to himself. She looks like she wants to yell at me but she isn't saying anything, how strange she is never one to keep her opinions to herself.

"Sango? Are you feeling well, you are acting oddly tonight." I said quietly. I knew my face showed my concern but I could not mask my feelings for her any longer, rejection was better than the unknown. At that Sango raised her hand to smack me but did not hit me instead she stood quickly and walked out of the door. Kilala came and sat in front of me growling softly. Then suddenly it hit me and I was scrambling to my feet and racing out the door to find her a grin on my face.

Kagome's POV

I watched Inuyasha's face as it grew angry and my tears came harder and my body shook, I closed my eyes feeling more alone than I had my whole life, suddenly I was being pulled roughly to him and then his mouth was on mine. For a second I struggled then simply gave myself over to the gentle caress. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his waist and his arms wrapped around me and suddenly he pulled away and not wanting to see the regret on his face I buried my head on his shoulder wanting to hide yet knowing I could not. I felt his heart rapidly beating in his chest and then he sighed.

"You wouldn't have come back if there hadn't been another jewel shard, you would have left me forever. You wouldn't have even said goodbye." It was a statement and it was filled with pain. I sobbed again and clung closer to him.I could not bear to be rejected but the time had come to tell him how I felt. Slowly I pulled back away and looked into his golden eyes that looked intently into mine.

"Inuyasha, I..." I took a deep breath and continued," I love you. But I just can't watch you go back to Kikyo time after time, so if you want me to after the last shards are collected than I will go and never come back and then you can be happy with her." With every word that I spoke my heart shattered into smaller pieces and tears flowed freely down my cheeks. An unreadable emotion shown in his eyes and he brought a hand up to cup my cheek.

"Do you want to leave me?" He asked gently wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

"I don't want to." I said bowing my head to avoid looking into his soul piercing gaze; he would have none of it and pulled my chin up to force me to meet his eyes. He smiled and his expression grew more tender his eyes seemed to be pools of molten gold.

"Kagome, I _do not _nor will I ever want to be with Kikyo. My heart belongs only to you and it will be that way until the day I die." I heard the words but I was in shock. He lowered his head to nuzzle my neck.

"You always loved me for what I was never trying to change me you healed the hurts in my heart without even realizing that you were doing it. You were gentle when I was rough and even though you did 'sit' me a lot of times I always deserved it. I want you to be my mate and give me lots of children. Kagome I know that I am asking alot from you but I just can't help but be selfish when it comes to you." I closed my eyes closed and a shiver went up my spine.

"So you don't just see me as a poor excuse for Kikyo?" I asked hopefully.

I looked up to find his eyes hardening.

"Don't ever compare yourself to that soul sucking wench! Do you hear me Kagome?! She isn't good enough to have her name uttered in the same sentence as yours. Did you actually think that I would choose her over you?" His tirade ended on a sad note and I lifted a hand and traced a finger over his high cheek bones, and asked,

"Do you really love me Inuyasha?"

"How many times do I have to tell you. I love you more than life itself. More than anything else in the world." He said exasperated at my obvious mistrust. His ears twitched and I giggled.

He looked at me questioningly and his ears twitched and I laughed out loud.

"I-I... am...so... sorry!" I said in between giggles. A hurt expression came over his face. Pain filled his eyes. I stopped my giggling immediately, my face turning serious.

"Don't even think about it!" I said as he started to back up. He stopped abruptly and the hope I saw there nearly broke my heart.

"I wasn't laughing about your love for me I was laughing because your ears are so kawaii. They looked funny twitching and I couldn't help myself but laugh. Besides, I couldn't be happier about you loving me because I love you so much it hurts." I said softly but his extra sensitive hearing caught every word. Slowly he leaned towards me and my eyes fluttered shut as his lips met mine in a searing kiss that bound our souls.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay soooo It's been a very long time since my last update, however I intend to redeem myself with this beautiful and final chapter so please enjoy and review!

Chapter three

Sango's point of view

Why I had expected more of the lecherous monk I will never know.

"Men!" I gritted out between clenched teeth, as I marched toward the nearest hot spring. I heard a loud meow as Kilala ran to spring up onto my shoulder and rub her head on my chin. I sighed and felt the hopelessness of the situation sink in. One: He was a lech. Two: He didn't seem to want anything more from me than the occasional grope (to which I always responded with a slap) Three: I was hopelessly in love with the lech.

So what was I supposed to do now? I asked myself. I am a woman of action not some wilting flower! Well I am going to make him listen to me if I have to tie him up to a tree!! I turned around quickly as I heard the sound of a twig snapping, there standing in the light of a full moon was Miroku and he was giving me a look that made my cheeks flush with color his amethyst eyes were intent on me. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all.

Miroku's point of view

I wanted nothing more than to embrace the woman standing in front of me but I knew from past experiences that she would not welcome my attentions at this time, so I devoured her with my eyes.

"Sango why did you leave the village at this late hour? You could have been attacked and you don't have your weapon with you!" The thought of it made me furious! She glared at me.

"Listen monk you and I have to talk. Why did you follow me?" she had her hands fisted on her hips defiantly, and her eyes glowed with her inner fire. If this had been any other time I would have backed down but too much was at stake now. I felt possessiveness swamp over me she was mine already she just didn't know it yet. I grinned deviously.

"What would you like to speak about love?" I asked deliberately ignoring her previous question . She stared at me eyes wide mouth agape shocked to her very core. That in itself was insulting surely she had to have known that I was in love with her I had never made any secret of my feelings for her. I shook my head slowly and they said that men were dense. I sighed.

"Listen to me Sango, because I am only going to explain this once okay?" she slowly nodded. "I am deeply head over heels in love with you. I have been waiting for quite some time for you to give me a sign that you felt the same. I tried groping that didn't work so I tried lots of other things and none of them seemed to work and so I figured that you just loved me as a brother-" I didn't get to finish my speech because she had thrown herself into my arms and her lips had found mine.

Authors POV

They kissed a desperate kiss to devour the other both needing to have the contact. When Sango pulled away from Miroku she was trembling she looked at him with eyes brimming full of tears.

"Oh Miroku I have always loved you almost from the first when I found out that you had laid my dead villagers to rest. I won't always be sweet or submissive but I will always love you." Miroku looked at her love glowing on his face.

"Sango you realize that I am not going to let you go now." He said with a frown his eyes darkened to a deep indigo. " You are mine until we grow old with our children and grandchildren I will not allow you to leave me now or ever. Do you understand?" Sango's radiant smile was the only answer he needed he kissed her.

Ten years later

"Kayori come back here!" Kagome gave an exasperated sigh as her four year old daughter ran around the field her silvery hair gleaming in the sunlight the violet stripes on each cheek also shone as if they had been sprinkled with stardust all of her markings did. Her eyes were an indigo color that shone with her child like innocence as she ran back to her mother. Kagome tucked a strand of silver silk behind one tiny pointy ear marveling again at the wonder that was her daughter. She could still remember the shock of birthing a full blooded demon but Inuyasha had been ecstatic beyond the clouds and he lorded it over Sesshoumaru not only that she was a tai but that he had produced an heir for the western lands before Lord of the lands himself had. She sighed

"Come on honey we are going to see uncle Miroku and aunt Sango's new twins."

The little girl looked at her mother intently

" Momma how come you only have me but aunt Sango has kei, sora , sakura, yamato, setsuka, unmei, and now these two?" Kagome looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Well I was going to wait to tell you but now is as good a time as any your daddy and I are going to give you a little brother or sister." Kayori's happy squeals could be heard from miles away, and a certain golden eyed hanyou smiled.

Well that's all folks! Hope that you enjoyed! God bless you!


End file.
